dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mai
|japanese = |affiliation = Pilaf Gang |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Pilaf Shū |previous partner = |headquarters = |counterpart = Mai |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 18 |anime debut = DB001 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = |tools = * Pilaf Robo }} is the only Human-type Earthling member of the Pilaf Gang that has appeared throughout the series. She débuts in the first portion of the series, serving as Pilaf's henchmen along with her partner Shū, with the goals of assisting her boss's goal of collecting the Dragon Balls so he can wish to rule over the world. But their goals were always thwarted by Son Gokū and his friends. She and the Pilag Gang reemerge in the second portion of the series prior to their return she and the Pilaf Gang gathered the Dragon Balls, and succeeded and used Shenron to wish themselves younger. This caused them to revert into children.''Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Super episode 4 Background Personality Appearance Despite being chronologically in her 40s, Mai currently bears the appearance of a prepubescent child. She has long black hair, matching black eyes, and fair skin. She wears a dark green overcoat, tied with a belt and buttoned to the neck; at her waist is a small pistol. Her footwear consists of black boots. As an adult, she has the same physical features, albeit, in the anime only, her hair was colored lighter, she was given blue eyes, red eyeliner, and red lipstick. She wore a similar overcoat, light blue, and tied together with a brown belt. She also wore beige trousers and brown boots. Abilities Part I Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Cell Arc While they were not seen, Pilaf, Mai, and Shū, are always operating in secret, intending to take over the world. The emergence of Cell, however, caused them to postpone any attempts at world domination.Daizenshū 7: Large Encyclopedia: Secret Stories of the Dragon Ball Characters Part III Majin Boo Arc When Majin Boo's presence became known to Earth, it again forced Mai, Pilaf and Shū to postpone their plans for world domination.Daizenshū 7: Large Encyclopedia: Secret Stories of the Dragon Ball Characters Shortly later, the three were killed by Boo during his assault on the entire population of Earth. Afterwards, the group alongside the rest of Boo's victims were resurrected by the Nameccian's Dragon Balls. Part IV Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" God and God Arc Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Trivia *Mai's name derives from the japanese spelling of the cantonese steamed pork buns called , she shares this pun with Shu.Dragon Ball Forever * Mai along with the Pilaf Gang make a cameo in Akira Toriyama's other work such as the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village. * Despite originally being coloured with raven hair, blue eyes, and red eyeshadow in the anime, this was revealed to be an error on the part of the animation department; in the manga, Mai was coloured with black hair and eyes, and no make-up. This colour scheme would be used in Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". Notes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Earthling Category:Former Villains Category:Canon articles